


Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [20]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Colors, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fill, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey thinks of colors and what they mean to her...as well as realizing what she feels for Noah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the prompt: Any, any, five colors
> 
> Man can I just say last night's season premiere was crazy. I'm still trying to process that as well as the previews and I think a certain scene from the previews helped inspire this little ficlet besides the prompt. I just really love Noah/Audrey but then again I'm kind of Audrey Jensen trash at the moment. I just love Audrey regardless of how guilty the show is making her look.

1\. Black

Audrey chewed her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. Usually she liked this color, a color that was as empty as she felt or tried to tell herself that she felt but today well it didn't seem fitting. Not when she was going to the funeral of the girl she loved or though that she loved.

She was a teenager after all and emotions changed from day to day but she felt things for Rachael even if Rachael hadn't been comfortable with a lot of their relationship thanks to her strict parents.

"This is a horrible color," she muttered to herself finally before shaking her head and walking away from the mirror, knowing she had to leave soon or she'd be late for the funeral.

2\. Red

It's a color Audrey isn't sure she can forget anymore. Not after all the killings. Not after the day at the hospital when she and Emma had found the pig which had been gutted open, which was also the day that she had sworn off bacon for good because who would want to eat bacon after seeing a dead pig with blood all over it?

Hell who can even enjoy the color red anymore after seeing blood so much? After having their own skin marred by it thanks to an attack by Piper at the party Brooke had been having on Halloween.

Red was as much of a horrible color as Black was in Audrey's world now, even if she still wore black and even if she still wore the color red, she hated those colors just as equally.

"You okay?" a voice asked bringing Audrey out of her thoughts and she looked over at Noah who she was helping create a murder board, a way for him to deal with and possibly connect all the murders together. "You just zoned out on me is all," he shrugged as he gave her a tiny smile.

"I'm good," Audrey spoke even if it was a lie and Noah would probably be able to tell it was. Noah could read her better than most people, though of course she still did have some secrets from him like the fact that she had been talking to Piper before the murders had happened. How she had started a revenge plot with her but of course she hadn't known Piper was so crazy as to take things to heart. "Just think this whole murder board thing is a bit creepy," she admitted as she tacked a piece of red strong to one of the pictures.

"You didn't have to help me," Noah said and Audrey who had turned away from him, could feel his gaze still on her. "You could have said no when I asked."

Biting her lip Audrey kept silent on the fact that no, she couldn't have said no to Noah. Noah was the one friend who had always stuck by her. The virgin to her bi-curious and she'd help him no matter what because he just meant that much to her.

3\. Green

Audrey isn't sure when she started to like the color Green. Maybe it was before the killings or maybe it was after when she realized it was the color of Noah's eyes. A fact she probably should have known beforehand but somehow had never really paid attention.

But of course now she paid attention now because she paid attention to a lot of things, wanting to remember stuff in case things changed again. So of course a month after the murders she noticed Noah's eye color when he had been comforting her after a nightmare that she had, had. A nightmare in which Piper had came back and taunted her for her role in the murders which while she had never killed anyone she had been responsible for Piper coming to Lakewood.

Had given Piper reasons for wanting to kill people so of course her brain was going to make her feel worse and ever since the nightmares had started Noah had been staying over at her house more or she'd stay at his. He was somehow the most comforting presence she had even if she knew she could lose him once he knew just how close she had been to Piper.

But hopefully he wouldn't know because she had gotten rid of all the evidence. Burned the letters she had wrote to Piper.

So no, Noah would never find out and she'd never lose him or his Green eyes and she was sure if she did lose him she'd probably start to hate the color Green because then Green would remind her of Noah, the only person who knew her better than most people. The person who seemingly meant more to her than anyone else right now. Was her best friend and her sidekick.

4\. White

Audrey had always thought White was such a boring color, at least until the killings started and then it became a color she feared. Not hated but feared because it was the color of the Brandon James mask. A mask she had once stolen for Piper when they had been corresponding and one Piper had used in her murder spree.

So the color white now haunted Audrey maybe more so than Black or Red did and of course she hadn't expected to see that mask again three months after Piper's death but thanks to two dumb people pulling a prank on her she had. She had seen the mask again and now as she stood in Noah's arms outside of the movie theater where she worked it was all she could see in her head.

"You'll be okay," Noah told her as he slipped his arms around her as they watched the guy she had stabbed being put in an ambulance. A guy who she had been afraid was going to kill her and who she had stabbed in self defense only to find out after that it had all been a prank played on her by him and the girl who she had thought she saw him murder but who was very much alive and standing beside her and Noah and Audrey could feel the girl judging her.

Though deep down Audrey was judging herself more because maybe now she was just as bad as Piper had been. Maybe now she was slowly on the fast track to becoming a killer herself.

"Yeah, I doubt I will," Audrey muttered out as she accepted Noah's comfort and his arm around her did help some but not as much as it usually did.

Moving her head slightly though Audrey caught Noah's eyes and as she looked into them, seeing how the lights of the police car and ambulance both illuminated the Green in his eyes well maybe she could actually believe she would be okay even if it was a lie. She wasn't sure she'd ever be okay, not anymore though she guessed she was probably doing better than Emma was. At least she hadn't had to go away yet because of post traumatic stress disorder getting to her.

5\. Gray

Gray...what could Audrey say about Gray? She had never really thought of that color much at least not until after Noah had kissed her. A kiss that was partly all due to Zoe who had kissed him and then kissed her and then she and Noah had kissed and maybe they could all blame the alcohol or something but still Noah had kissed her. His lips had been on hers and she couldn't stop thinking of it or him and the gray sweater that he had worn.

So yeah she had never thought of Gray before now but as she lay on her bed hours after the kiss it was all she could see just like all she could feel was the ghost of Noah's lips against hers and how the kiss with him had ended her bi-curiousness and sent her straight to bisexual because she had enjoyed kissing him as much as she enjoyed kissing any of the girls she had kissed before him.

"I am so screwed," she told herself out loud and she was sure she was. She was screwed because she had liked the kiss and she wasn't even sure if Noah had liked it, things had gotten a little awkward after but even if he had..well that could all be ruined eventually if Noah ever found out about her connection to Piper.

A connection that was closer to getting out thanks to the second killer that was on the loose now. A killer who was intent on blackmailing her and who could ruin everything she had and also take the only friend who had always stuck by her away. A thing Audrey wasn't okay with because she didn't want to lose Noah. She couldn't lose the boy who anchored her. The boy with the green eyes and the gray sweater. The two colors which Audrey knew she didn't hate nor did she fear them. She may have even liked them because they reminded her of Noah who she maybe quite possibly loved in the same way she had once loved Rachael.


End file.
